From The Heart
by Muggleborn-Meghan1992
Summary: Ginny accidently finds her way onto a Quidditch team when one of the other players quits. But an old flame is on the team...one that she hasnt heard from in years.what will happen? longer summary inside..GWHP. Ginny's Pov.
1. Tickets to the Game

Besides what you read on the outside…here is the rest. She has to choose between true love or staying on the team…and she is trying to still get them to the world cup. Lots of romance…little humor…little sports. Please read…I think you'll like, even though the summary sucks.

**Hey everyone…here is another new story…probably the first one that I have ever prewritten….but anyway…hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…but I do own this plot.**

"Ron, Ron! Look, I got great seats at the match!" Ginny Weasly ran into her older brother's office, waving two tickets in her hand. Ron Weasly looked up from the official looking paperwork that he had been about to file. He smiled at the enthusiastic twenty-two year old girl.

"That's great Gin. Who are you going to take with you?" he asked, going back to shuffling the papers.

Ginny didn't miss a beat. "You, silly!" she waved the tickets in front of him, trying to bait him into going with her. His head seemed to follow the tickets for a moment, as she waved them in front of his face, but then he shook his head.

"Ginny, you know I can't go…I have to get that report for the Minister by tomorrow afternoon."

"But you haven't taken a break off in ages." Ginny whined, trying to use her "I'm the poor mistreated little sister" card.

"Come on, cant you get Fred or George to go?" He asked pleadingly. This was much too tempting, and they both knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"No, because I can't take one without the other…they would skin me alive, and you know it." she said. He sighed…paused a moment.

"All right." He said smiling. "I'll go with you. Just give me time to get cleaned up from work, and I will meet you at you apartment at seven."

"Great," she replied. She wrinkled her nose. "You know, you really do work too much."

"Well that's easy for you to say. Then again, not all of us got a modeling job for _Witch Weekly_ and get paid a lot and work great hours." Ron told her.

"Well why don't you get a girlfriend?" Ginny asked. She immediately wished she hadn't said it. Ron hadn't had a girlfriend since school. Since Hermione.

"Ah, you know I am barely able to support myself, much less some high class witch who needs me at her every beck and call." Ron said tonelessly. Ginny gave her brother a sympathetic look.

"Well I will see you later then." she said as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Yeah, later." Ron said quietly. Ginny left the office hurriedly, then Apparated back to her flat. She felt bad about bringing Hermione up and making Ron feel bad. She tried to remember when it all happened.

Hermione had decided to become an Auror, but they had gotten her to go on a faraway job to America. And her job had kept her away from Ron for almost two years, before she finally wrote a letter saying that she wanted to break up because she had found another young wizard there. Ron didn't really speak about her anymore. And here they were, three years later, and he was still mooning over her.

_He has got to get himself a girl. _Ginny thought to herself as she picked out some clothes to wear for the game that night. She finally settled on a pair of jeans, and a silvery, off the shoulder top, with a pair of low pumps. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I could pass myself off as a muggle. _She thought proudly. _If only dad could see me now…_

But she didn't finish the thought, it was too painful. Ginny tried not to think about that day…that awful day…but now her mind was drawn to it…

She could hear that horrible, cold laugh of his…it still rang in her ears…and she could still see the form of her father, running out in front of her to take a jet of green light…

Ginny shook the tears from her eyes. _That was also the last day you ever saw Harry…_ her mind told her.

"I know!" she yelled at no one in particular. She didn't know what was wrong with her today…she was on a trip down memory lane…and there seemed to be an awful lot of wrecks coming up that she didn't want to remember. She refused to let herself think about it anymore.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Ginny Weasly, you will go tonight to see this Quidditch game with your favorite brother…and you will have a good time." There, she felt better already. Now, her mind back on the game, she began to wonder what the match would be like. She hadn't ever seen this team play before.

At a quarter till seven, she whipped out her wand, and conjured a pot full of boiling water, into which she dumped some Easy Mac. She then proceeded to open up a bag of cereal and set it next to a bowl on the table.

A few minutes later, just as she was setting the table, she heard a _Pop! _And her brother was beside her.

"Your favorite, " she said, smiling sweetly.

"Unfortunately, not very healthy." Ron said laughing. Well at least he was in a better mood now.

_Nothing is going to ruin this night for us. _She thought. _Nothing. _


	2. At the Match

**Ok….this is just plain silly. 122 hits…and only 4 reviews? Come on people! If you really like this story…and you don't want me to have a major breakdown…you had best review lets say….at least five before I update again…although I would be happier to write more for each extra review! (This is a bribe. Just in case you hadn't noticed.)All right… this is 'From the Heart' chapter two. Hope you R&R for this chapter and the last! I really appreciate the reviews…they really help! And as much as I love constructive criticism…flames should not be anywhere near me! Ok…well that is it… BuH-ByE!**

**Maye**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmm yes I am Jo and this story is what the next book is going to be! Muahhaha! Ssshhh…but don't tell any one…I wouldn't want them reading my top secret information. I have two words. _Yeah Right. _ **

"All right, do you want anything before we go take our seats? Ron asked. Ginny just smiled. He didn't get to play the big brother role very often, so she would let him for this one night.

"Sure." Ron had always been her favorite brother, the one who looked out for her when the others picked on her or left her out. She supposed it was because they were only a year difference in age, while the others were all at least two years older than them.

They made their way over to one of the food carts. Ron got them two pumpkin juices, and insisted on paying for it. (Although Ginny made sure to slip some change into one of his coat pockets.)

They scrambled up to one of the top boxes where their seats where hurriedly; they didn't want to miss the beginning of the match.

"So do you know anything about this team? " Ron asked her inquiringly. They sat down and arranged themselves into a comfortable position to watch the match.

"No I still follow the Irish, just like you dear brother." Ginny said laughing. Ron's old team, The Chuddley Cannons, had not one a game since any one could remember, and finally the team had been discontinued.

So now he supported the Irish with the rest of the family. However, this definitely wasn't an Irish Quidditch match. In fact, she didn't even know the players on this team.

Then seven figures zoomed over the crowd, doing turns and loops. The crowd clapped and cheered in awe. Ginny looked at the other team, who was approaching the pitch form the air also…but not showing off so much.

"Good evening!" a voice boomed from their left. Ginny turned to see a man in the box two down from theirs. It was he who had spoken.

"May I introduce our very own, Falmouth Falcons!" (A/N: in the HP world this really is a Quidditch team. Check Quidditch through the ages if you don't believe me.)

"The Keeper-Heron!" Several fans screamed and cheered as a stout looking young man did a flip on is broom.

"The Chasers- Rose, Smith, and Bellings!" Two girls and a boy did a short victory lap around the pitch, while the fans cheered them on.

"The Beaters-Morgan and Holdfer!" Two guys with bats raised their arms to more roars and clapping from the crowd.

"And finally the Seeker-Potter!" Ginny could not comprehend what he had just said. _Could I have heard the announcer wrong? _She thought.

But no, even from this distance, there was no mistaking that untidy black hair. She turned to look at Ron, who was clearly as stunned as she was. He turned, still gaping, to look at her. Neither of them paid much attention to the announcer when he called out the names of the other team's players.

"Did-did you know?" Ginny shook her head no. Ron looked like he was about to be sick.

This was due to the fact that, as far as her knowledge went, Ron hadn't spoken to his old best friend since the day Voldermort had been killed either.

They both sat in shock for a few more moments before Ginny snapped out of it.

"Ron, its okay. Do you want to leave?" she asked, knowing it was probably better for both of them.

Their relationship with Harry hadn't been the same since the day Voldermort was killed. Then Hermione leaving had topped it all off and the relationships they all had just sort of fell away to bits and pieces until they only spoke in times of great need…and then not even that.

Seeing Harry again, after all those years, had drug up painful emotions and memories from the past that she would rather not deal with in front of this rather large crowd.

Ron shook his head in a defiant no. He wanted to be strong for his little sister, and he was not going to let her run away from this. (Even though, in the back of his mind, he was about ready to run away too.)

"Like you said, you came to have a good time, and we should." He looked as though he didn't believe his own words, but they gave Ginny courage and comfort.

"You are right." She said, as though this settled the matter. She set back to watch the match. Ron followed her lead, and the game began.

Soon, they were having almost as much fun as anyone else there. Almost. Because each had their own thoughts that were weighing heavily on their mind.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like…if you do…plz review. IF you don't…well tell me what I can do to make it better (and here is a little hint before you do leave me tips…there is a way to do it without being rude.) (A/N) Ginny and Ron don't blame Harry for everything happening on the day Voldermort was vanquished…it just messed up their relationship with him because it was such a huge emotional blow….so they aren't blaming Harry.) all right… I will update soon…plz R&R!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**P.S. you guys should really read this great story called "Questfallen" by And the Wolf Howls. I really enjoyed it….so go on…go read it! You know you want to! Just as bad as you want to push that little review button below…. hint hint**

**BuH-ByE!**


	3. Flying

**I am so sorry and I know you guys all probably really hate me…but all I can say about the wait is that you know how I am and one of my weaknesses is that I do not update regularly. You know me and my writing style and you knew what you were getting into when you started reading this story. So sorry, and I will try a little harder to update quicker. And you guys had better all write to Writerchick13( aka autumn) and tell her thanks cuz she is the only reason I am updating. So BuH-ByE, see you later.**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**Disclaimer: Today is opposite day. I own everything to do with Harry Potter. Got it?**

**Good.**

The rest of the game went fairly well, although given another opportunity at another game, Ginny and Ron would have enjoyed themselves a lot more. The Falcons won 250 to 140. Harry caught the Snitch, but Ginny had to admit, the rest of the team did an awesome job as well.

Ron quickly packed up the remains of their long gone drinks, and was apparently ready to leave. Ginny however, was staring dreamily at the Quidditch field which had just recently been abandoned by the 14 exhausted players.

"Er…Gin? Are you ok? Its time for us to go now…" he told her gently. She snapped her head around to look at him.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." She told him carelessly, but there was a question that was bobbing on the edge of her tongue, threatening to come out.

"Don't you miss it at all? Any of it? The flying, the goalkeeping, spending time with your teammates…doesn't it bother you that you just sort of secluded yourself from your old team and friends?" There she had said it. But she wasn't done: not yet anyway.

Ron turned red in the face and started spluttering words Ginny couldn't understand, although she heard a few phrases such as : "Don't know what your….I haven't….We didn't…."

But she shushed him. "Just let me finish this, okay? I might not get the courage to do it again for a long time. " Ron nodded, but sank back into his chair as he did so.

"You are just as bad as I am. We drove Harry out of our lives, and you barely see the outside of your office. At least when dad was around, he tried to make family important, even though he worked a lot. Why else do you think Hermione left? Because she knew you where never going to come around, she was smart enough to figure that out and leave!" Ginny was crying now, but she didn't stop, even though she knew she had struck a nerve.

"Do you realize how stupid we are both being? Sure we got tighter, but its like the world outside doesn't really exist. Think about it, I mean when is the last time you went out on a date? When is the last time I went out on a date with the same guy more than once?" she was breathing very hard, and looking at Ron expectantly. He stayed silent though, for several long moments.

"And you don't even have a defense for that do you? You see that it's true." Ron said nothing, but hung his head until it almost touched his knees. Ginny could barely even look at her brother, much as she loved him. She was ashamed of both of them; it was like they had just walked off the face of the map when it came to dealing with love. She didn't want to be that way; she couldn't end up with no one!

There was nothing keeping her here any longer, not after she had spoke her peace, and couldn't say anything else. She fled from her seat in the stands, not understanding why she had these feelings right now. She could have figured this out at any other time, but no, it took coming to this Quidditch game. She upward at the now deserted stadium. No one was paying much attention to her.

She needed to calm down….but right now, even the delicate spa-like treatment she got at her job when she was stressed was not what she wanted now. _No,_ she looked out on the empty field and realized,_ what I want…is to fly. _

She thought about it, and didn't see how she could have stayed on the ground so long anyway. True, it had been a few months since she had flown, but she could work with that. She Apparated back to her flat, her feet pounding along the pathway to her spare room that she knew so well.

Her eyes grazed the room, until they found what she was searching for in a far corner. She grabbed her Nimbus Two Thousand, brushed the dust off of it, and concentrated hard on where she wanted to go. It was a little harder to Apparate when you had something or someone with you.

She smiled as she felt the cool breeze, and knew she was back in the stadium. The field seemed greener than ever to her, and the sky held no limits. She clambered onto her broom, a little clumsily. Pushing off from the ground, she felt like she hadn't missed a thing, and she was right back where she belonged. The wind whipped her hair back and forth in front of her face, but she didn't mind.

She smiled at the rolder-boaster ( that's what muggles call them anyway) like feeling, and how good it made her felt. She was also smiling at the memory of when she bought this broom. She had felt so proud of herself, because she had earned all the money on her own from her modeling job.

She could pay for it all upfront, and not on credit, like her parents used to have to do sometimes. And for the first time in her life, she felt good, really good. She was invincible, she was great, she had just bought a good racing broom all by herself.

The memory of that good feeling made her feel the slightest bit better now. She circled around the field several times as a warm up, then did a couple of dives and loopy-loops. She was going to end it with a few figure eights when she heard a voice from the ground calling up to her. She looked down and saw a small speck that appeared to be yelling faintly. She however could not hear, so she flew a few feet lower and called "What?" to the person below.

"Come down! You aren't supposed to be flying out here!" the man yelled up again.

"Yeah, yeah…" she grumbled, but reluctantly flew lower anyways. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend that she was still high up in the air instead of a few feet off the ground. /but when she felt the solid grass beneath the feet, she knew that it was over, the good feeling evaporated. She opened her eyes and found them staring into a deep green pair, inches away from her own.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't fly that high if you are going to get sick." He told her.

"I wasn't sick, thank you very much!" she retorted. She backed away. Then she gasped, and backed away farther as she realized who it was.

"You-you, what are you….I got to go." She said. She turned to run away, but felt a strong hand on your shoulder.

"I didn't know you still flew." Harry told her. "Oh, and if you are going to go, you might want to take your broom with you." she turned slightly to where she could see him somewhat.

"Thanks," she said, fully intent on leaving. But her feet wouldn't move; she couldn't do it. She couldn't just up and leave, it wasn't her nature. She decided to try and talk to him for a few minutes.

**So what did you guys think! I hope you like it! this chapter turned out different than I expected to when I first started writing it…but it turned out all right anyway., plz R&R and let me know Good… bad…in between? Longer or shorter chapter? Just leave a review and tell me what you think! **

_**HEY…..one more thing…..plz read this…..I need a BETA! Like pronto! So anybody who'll help…thanks a million! But can I stress I really really really need a beta? **_


	4. Chapter 4

hey you guys. It is me again…obviously. Lol. Well sorry it has been so long since I updates. Well here goes nothing..hope you enjoy. If you feel like it, leave a review. If its just not your day and you don't have time to review I understand. Later!

LoTsA LoVe

Maye

"Yeah…so this is…well its nice to see you again." Ginny said uncertainly. Harry just smiled his lopsided smile.

"It's been a long time." He replied. "How are you? How's Ron?"

"Oh we are both doing really great. He has a good job at the Ministry and I landed a really nice modeling job for Witch Weekly."

"That sounds nice. So….ummm…. are you seeing anyone?" Ginny did a double take. She hadn't been expecting this question. The shock must have registered on her face, because Harry quickly added, "Just out of curiosity."

"Oh." Ginny shook her head. "No I am not really going with anyone at the moment. I don't think I am much for a serious relationship. I just cant seen to be with a guy for a long time. I think I just get bored too quick." She thought she had seen a flicker of interest pass across his face when she said she wasn't dating anyone, but it left just as soon as it came, and she decided she must have just imagined it. Ginny thought that it was only polite to ask how he has been since he had seemed truly interested in what was going on with her.

"So how long have you been playing here?" Ginny asked him. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh, a good while now. Probably going on about years. I didn't really have a job I could stick with before this. You know, because I was just really still messed up from…well you know." Of course Ginny knew what he was talking about. How could she forget?

"Yeah. I didn't really think I was going to be able to find a job I enjoyed either. I guess we just both got lucky."

"Listen, I never really got to talk to you about that…."

"Don't worry about it." Ginny said. This was exactly what she was afraid would happen. But she tried to brush it aside and make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. "It's all in the past. It doesn't matter now."

"Well it does to me." Harry knew how stubborn Ginny could be, and he could also clearly sense that she didn't want to talk about it. But he felt like he owed her an apology.

"After that day… I know I skipped out on your and Ron. And I guess even Hermione-"

"No, Hermione is the one who abandoned us. That's not your fault."

"Okay I will give you that one. But I did just kind of put distance between you and Ron and me. I don't know what my problem was or why I was such a jerk. I am sorry and I hope every once in a while we can hang out now. Would that be all right?"

Harry was sticking his neck out on a limb and he knew that. But he also wanted Ginny to realize that his apology was sincere. Ginny didn't say anything for a moment, and she turned away from him. When she turned back, her face was shining and her eyes looked glassy. But she smiled and spoke with confidence.

"Yes. I would really like it if we could be friends again." She didn't even realize what she was doing, but the next thing she knew, she was hugging him tightly. And she realized that even after all this time; this was right where she wanted to be.

They pulled away from each other and smiled, Harry towering over Ginny. It felt so good to be near him again.

"Isn't it strange how the weather changes?" Ginny asked. Harry looked confused, but answered slowly the best he could.

"Well yeah. I guess it is strange. But it is nice to have the differet changes of weather."

"That's not what I meant. It is just like…when one day the weather is one way and it is what your whole day revolves around. Then the next day it just changes, and that important part of your life is gone. And you don't always know if it is going to come back." Ginny knew she probably wasn't making any sense to Harry, but at least she knew what she was talking about. So it surprised her when Harry actually said something that showed her he understood.

"So you mean it is kind of like life in a way? How one day everything seems to be centered around one thing, and then that gets ripped out form underneath you? And then the next day, it is like a whole different story and you have to adjust to whatever new is coming that day."

"Exactly."

"Well I am glad the weather changed today."

"Me too." Ginny agreed happily. But even then, she started questioning herself…would they really just pick up where they left off?

Hey…hope you enjoyed. Guess you can review…hope ya do! He he.. i rymed. Anyway…gotta go.

LoTsA LoVe

MaYwH


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Thanks for the… I think it was three reviews I got last time. I am glad you guys read the story. And if you are still reading now, you are probably thinking "Yeah, whatever get on with the story so I can read it and leave you a wonderful review." But even though I know you are thinking that, I want to talk a little longer. I got a little Chihuahua and she is so adorable! Her name is Tara. Anyway.. I also have to apologize to my betas. First I don't update and then when I do, I don't ask you to proof read it first. So thanks for putting up with me and I will make sure to send the chapter to you before I post it. Anyway. Guess that is it and I can stop talking so you guys can read now. Adios!

LoTsA LoVe

MaYe

The next morning Ginny woke up early with her head throbbing. Sunlight was pouring in through her curtains which were drawn shut over the window. She thought she smelt something coming from the kitchen that seemed like bacon and burnt toast. Crawling slowly out of bed, she grabbed her robe and put it over her tank top and boxer shorts. She opened the curtains on the window; the glare of the bright morning sun nearly blinded her.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Ron standing with his back towards her, just taking some sizzling bacon out of a frying pan. "Morning sunshine." He greeted her when he turned around.

"Morning," Ginny mumbled sleepily. "But who said anything was good about it? Why are you here? Don't you usually work Saturdays?"

"YES, but I am not required to. So I thought we could spend the day together."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at her favorite brother.

"Because of what you said to me last night." Suddenly, the events of yesterday came flying back into Ginny's mind.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean you had to stop working all together. I know your job is important to you." She told him truthfully, although a little sarcastically too. He frowned.

"Ginny, look; I want to be around you, we don't spend near as much time together as we used to. Things are going to be different from now on. I am trying to act a little different and be a better person. Can I do that and try to spend a little time with my favorite youngest sister?"

"Well I guess just this once you can." She admitted to herself, though not out loud, that she was glad to have Ron around for a while. She didn't always like being by herself.

"Oh, and you will never guess who I ran into last night after I got up and went to the field."

"Oh? Try me." Ron said smirking. He scraped some of the bacon on to Ginny's plate as they sat down at the dining table in the kitchen.

"Harry Potter. I talked to him for a little while to. He said that he wanted to catch up with us sometime and hang out for a while." Ron did not look shocked with this information. On the contrary, he seemed to almost want to smile. He paused for a moment, twirling the toast in his long fingers. He seemed to be trying to put a heavy emphasis on every word that he was saying.

"Yeah, I stayed for a while after you left our seats, and I saw you guys talking. But are you sure he said us? Because I have a strange notion it isn't me he wants to spend time with." Ginny saw a mischievous look dancing in the light of the eyes of the youngest Weasly brother. She only recognized it in Ron because it was a legendary Fred and George look.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, choosing to just ignore his comment. "You were his best friend; of course he wants to see you too." She said this as decisively as she could, leaving no more room for argument in the conversation. Ron did not press her any further, but remained looking smug, as though he knew something she didn't. By this time they had both almost cleared their plates of the breakfast course.

"So," Ginny started, clearing away the dishes, "You said you wanted to spend the day together. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I figured we could go to a fair."

"A _what?_" she asked, confused at the word that was new to her.

"It is a muggle form of entertainment. They have rides and food and games and things of that sort. Of course, they have this one that I found set up for strictly wizards and witches. I thought maybe we could try it out."

"It sounds like fun. I don't think I have anything going on today. Why do they call it a fare? How much is it to get in?"

"I think it is about five sickles. It's not much," Ron said hastily, "I can afford it."

"Fine," Ginny said stubbornly. If Ron wanted to play that game then so could she. "Then I will pay for our food."

"Deal." Her brother agreed and put out his hand to shake on the agreement. Ginny extended her hand and shook her brothers.

"Do you think we should invite…"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled. She took a look at the clock on the counter. It was already ten o'clock.

"Well what time are we leaving to go to this fair thing?"

"It opens at two." Ron told her. "So you will have plenty of time to get ready and go find Harry and invite him. But I do suggest you get moving. I will finish cleaning up from breakfast."

"Thanks." She told him for the second time that morning. She went to her bedroom and closed the door. As she picked out her clothes and put on her make-up, she thought about what she would say to Harry when she invited him to go with her and Ron to the fair. _He probably knows more about it that me and Ron though, _Ginny thought to herself, _being raised by muggles and all. _She was excited at the prospect of getting to spend the day with her two favorite guys in the world, but also a little nervous. What if everything went horribly wrong?

Ginny shook the thought from her mind and assured herself that she was being silly. She finished getting ready and headed back out into the living room. Ron was already gone, but had left a note on the kitchen table.

_Ginny,_

_I went to my apartment to try and clean up some before this afternoon. I will be back to pick you and Harry up around 1:45. Be ready and see you then._

_Love you little sister._

_Ron._

Ginny read the note and smiled. Ron would not usually have been thoughtful enough to leave a note, more likely just in a rush. But Ginny was very delighted that her brother had decided to change. As Ron had cleaned the kitchen spotless and Ginny could see no other chore to do, she decided that she would not procrastinate and try to put off inviting Harry.

"Besides," she told herself, "The quicker I get it over with, the better." Other than the Quidditch field that she had seen him on the night before, Ginny could think of nowhere else to look for the handsome young wizard. So she Apparated herself to the stadium, and looked around at the closed in place. It looked so lonely when there weren't so many people milling around in it. She went towards one of the ticket booths. There wasn't anyone in them and the gates to the stadium were unlocked. She found herself entering through the large gates and onto the field. It looked like it had just previously rained there. She saw a few players on the ground of the muddy Quidditch field and a few in the air on brooms, and someone who looked like captain shouting directions from the air.

Ginny didn't want to interrupt the teams playing practice, and she turned to leave. But right as she turned around to start back out, she heard a whistle blow and a loud voice call, "Okay, take a break, get some water, and be back on your brooms when ten minutes is up." The team trudged towards the sidelines of the field where there where many bottles of ice cold water and pumpkin juice where waiting.

"Ginny?" Harry called to her when he reached the edge of the field. "Is that you?"

"Who else do you know that naturally has hair this red?" She asked him.

"Fair point. What are you doing here?" he said with surprise.

"Well I can leave if you don't want me to be here." She giggled sarcastically. "I have no problem going…I'll just show myself out."

"That's not what I meant. I told you I wanted to see you-er, you and Ron that is, again soon, but I had no idea I would be this lucky for it to be this soon."

"Well I was going to ask you something, but it seems you already have plans." She gestured to the large field.

"Practice is over at twelve." He said thoughtfully. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and Ron to a fair. It's some kind of muggle thing…"

"I know what they are. The Dursley's used to take Dudley a lot." He told her.

"Well this one is supposed to be set up only for witches and wizards. But it is based on the muggle one."

"Sounds fun. What time does it start? Because I have to be back at six thirty for a team dinner." Harry said.

"We can be back by then. What time could you be ready to go? Ron is coming to my flat to get me at 1:45."

"Then I will meet you at your place at…say….1:25? Sound good?" Harry asked the red headed girl smiling.

"Sounds great. Here I will write down the address for you." She conjured a piece of paper and a pen and did a charm that magically wrote down the name of the street of which she resided and her apartment name and number for him.

"All right, I will see you at 1:20 at your place?" he ask, just to make sure he had the details right. She shook her head yes.

"See you then. Have fun at the rest of practice."

"Oh sure, I should really play well considering you just used all of my water break up." He teased her. She waved by to him, and rushed quickly out of the stadium. Her mind was reeling and her heart was racing. As she Apparated back to her flat, Ginny thought how happy she was to have Harry back in her life again. Although a wave of sadness swept over her when she had a passing thought.

_What if he just is going to be nice? And if after tonight I don't see him again for a really long time? _Ginny didn't think she could handle losing Harry twice. The rest of the morning was spent just tidying up the apartment and changing outfits. Ginny usually had no problem with what to wear, but she had to pick something special for tonight.

First it was a halter top with a short denim skirt, but she decided that looked like she was trying to hard to grab some random guy's attention. It definitely wasn't the impression she wanted to give Harry. She needed something that flaunted her assets, but something that wasn't trashy so he wouldn't focus on just how she looked in her outfit. She tried out a nice, plain white t-shirt with a pair of jeans, but then that gave her a tomboyish and ordinary appearance. She went through several outfits like this, until she finally came to settle on a green and blue shirt with a picture of a girl and a dog on it, and a pair of hip hugger jeans with a gold belt. The shirt was a muggle one, with blue on the edges of the green shirt, and a white outline of a smiling girl holding a tiny dog.

She was just finishing putting on the outfit she had picked out and magically cleaning and straightening her hair, when she heard a doorbell ring.

She hummed softly to herself as she went towards the door. When she opened it she found Harry there waiting. Ginny could barely keep her chin from dropping down at the sight of him. In a pair of worn out jeans and a faded Hollister t-shirt, he looked so comfortable, but at the same time so wonderful. And he smelled like he had on an expensive but not overbearing cologne. It suited him very well. Ginny didn't know how he did it.

"Wow, you look nice. " Harry said smiling. He came in and made himself comfortable on the leather couch, having an oh-so-perfect posture that Ginny did not remember him having before.

Ginny had a sudden memory pop into her mind of a time when Harry had worn a similar outfit to the one he adorned now. He had come to her parent's house a little early, but everyone had gone out that day for some reason or another.

He had come to pick her up to take her to a summer dance at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had Okayed the planning of the dance at the end of the last term. Anyway, Harry had gotten there about thirty minutes early, just because he had a bad habit of being late.

When he had gotten there, she had greeted him warmly with a hug and a kiss. And as they were a new couple and no parents were home, what else would they have done? They sat on a couch for half an hour cuddling up next to each other and exchanging tender kisses. Now that they were grown it just seemed embarrassing to think about.

"No, it's not for me. I still remember that day." Harry said out of the blue, looking at Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked him. Then he said something that made her heart drop out of place.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Since you last saw me, I have become a skilled Legimins. I can understand what people think now." Although she didn't really think it was a bad thing for him to know what she was thinking, she was still very embarrassed that he had seen her most recent memory.

"God, please don't tell me you just saw that memory that ran through my head." Ginny said, turning a deeper shade of red than her hair.

"Well do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?" he asked smugly. As he said this he got up off the couch and strode across to the chair in which she was sitting. Even though it was only a few feet, it seemed like her had traveled a hundred miles to get closer to where she was. Or at least, that is what Ginny felt like.

"You know you don't have to sit all the way across the room from me," he said squeezing next to her in the chair. He toyed with her hands for a few moments, not really holding them, but drawing and stroking them, which sent chills up and down Ginny's spine.

"I don't bite." He said mischievously. He scooted even closer to her…

"I know better than that." Ginny teased right back at him….he was close now, close enough that his dark green eyes staring into her own was making her very uncomfortable…she felt butterflies well up in her stomach. She hadn't felt this way in years…not since she had last been with him.

"Well maybe I can remind you…" he breathed. His face was now inches away from her own, and she could feel the warmth radiating off of his face. He moved his face as close as it could possibly go without touching her own. It was almost as though he were asking for permission to do what he was about to do anyway. Ginny slowly nodded her head once. Harry smiled at her.

His lips had almost brushed hers when they heard a loud _Pop!_ Harry jumped at least a foot in the air, and in doing so, scooted farther away from her.

"Hiya Harry. Are you guys ready to go?" Ron asked, clearly unaware that he had just interrupted something.

"Yeah, just let me get my jacket and we can leave." I told him. I was sure my face would never be redder than it was right now.

So what did you guys think? Hopefully you will have enjoyed this chapter… it is the longest one that I have posted on my story. Well please leave a review for my efforts!!! It will really spur me on to do better! And I am sorry for not updating in a while, but this time it was seriously not my fault. We are totally flooded in and our phone lines are down and so that means no Internet either. Hopefully I can get this chapter up soon enough though. Well I am going to go start working on the next chapter!!! Happy reading!!!

LoTsA LoVe

MaYe


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Sorry it has been so long since I updated on this story but I have just been taking a break from fan fiction for a while because of stuff going on with my basketball coach. I swear that lady is bipolar and she has no business coaching. OKAY. I'm done complaining about basketball. Because here is the good thing, the only thing that makes me feel better when I am mad is writing. So here is an update for yall!!! Please review if you get a chance. They really mean a lot.

LoTsA LoVe

MaYe

When Ginny came back into the living room, Ron and Harry were talking about some team dinner for the team. Honestly, those two boys picked up like they had been seeing each other every day for the past five years.

"-And you guys should come. It will be really fun. And you can meet the whole team." Harry was saying to Ron.

"When is it?" Ron said doubtfully. "I'm probably working." He stroked his chin, lost in thought. The boys seemed to suddenly realize that Ginny had again graced them with her presence.

"All set?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a funny look, but Harry was oblivious to anything but the likes of Ginny Weasly.

"Yes, I'm ready. Are we Apparating there?" She turned to her brother.

"Nah, I figure we do this all out muggle style!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "I rented a muggle car and everything!"

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you know you have to have a liscense to drive one of those things right?" Harry told them. Ron's face fell for a moment.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I got mine a long time ago, just in case I ever needed one." So they all left Ginny's apartment, and went outside to find an old Toyota Camry sitting in one of the guest's parking spots. It didn't take them very long to get to the fair grounds; it was only about fifteen minutes away. When they got to the ticket booth, Harry graciously offered to handle the money exchanges, since neither Ginny or Ron were very good with muggle money.

"Come on; this way." Harry said, leading them through an open gate. As he did so, he grabbed Ginny's hand to pull her through. When they were on the other side, however, he didn't let go. Ron apparently didn't notice, because all of his attention was focused on the smells coming from some certain booths. The food booths that is.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go have a look over there." He said, his mouth already watering a little.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, sending trails of goosebumps down her back.

"So what do you want to do first?" she said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

"How about some rides? They're always the best part!" he said. She nodded in agreement, and he took her off to some of his favorite ones. But Ginny thought the best ride of all was something called a ferris wheel.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Look! You can see the whole fair from here!" Harry chuckled at her amazement. When they got done riding most of the good rides there, Harry took her over to some game booths. Ginny became very frustrated with one of them. You had to shoot a jet of water into a frog's mouth, and if you were the first person to fill your frog's mouth first, you got a prize. Harry sat at the booth spending nearly five pounds, and winning all of his games. Ginny just didn't see how she did it.

"Winner!" the announcer yelled, pointing at Harry once again. "You get to pick from the top shelf this time, mister." The man said. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "The Hungarian Horntail stuffed doll if you don't mind."

"Ah, that's a popular choice, that one. Is it for your little lady friend here?" the man gestured to Ginny.

"Actually we're not…"

"Yes it is." Ginny felt her face burn as all the other people standing around gave soft "awws." But she also felt a very happy feeling.

"Come on, we had better go find Ron," she said, tucking the stuffed dragon under her arm. Harry checked his watch.

"Yeah, I'm about to have to go. But were you guys planning on going to the team dinner with me?"

"Sure, we'd love to go." Ginny said brightly. She hadn't felt as happy as she did tonight in a long time. Soon they dragged Ron away from the food, and were getting ready to leave, when a voice called out.

"Harry! Honey, what are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at the team dinner in a couple of hours?"

"Rats." Harry said under his breath. But then he turned around and gave a big bright smile to a tall, very pretty brunette woman. "Sophia, this is Ron and Ginny. We went to school together."

"Oh how wonderful! It is always nice to bump into old school friends!" she smiled brightly at them.

"How do you two know each other?" Ron asked curiously. Sophia turned a hurt, puppy dog look to Harry.

"You didn't tell them, sweetie?" she asked in a mock hurt voice. "Oh fine. I'll tell them then." Even though he looked uncomfortable, and tried to shush her, she continued on. "I'm his girlfriend!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I was overjoyed at the reviews I got last chapter!!! Thank you all…and for all of you who nagged on me about how ginny and harry are supposed to be together…well then this and the next chapter are the ones for you. I mean, who can honestly say that when we love someone we are content to just sit and watch backstabbing, evil, tall, wanna be preps steal our bf's? (oh wait, no that was part of my life, not ginny's sorry.) Not a girl who grew up with the Weasly twins…that's for sure.**

**Hey I took two short chapters and combined them together to make one long one. Enjoy!!! Love yall!!**

Allright… I just finished my other chapter and I am starting on this one…so if you are reading it…you are either a really good computer hacker or most of you reviewed for the last chapter. Okay here goes!!!

LoTsA LoVe

MaYe

Disclaimer: Not Jo. If I was I would not be anxiously waiting the release of the next book just like the rest of you HP devoted (but also yet very strange) souls. So…yeah….not JO. Just thought I would say that again for reinforcement.

"I'm his girlfriend!" the woman called Sophia said brightly. Ron's draw dropped, but Ginny suddenly felt as cold as ice towards this girl.

"How very nice to meet you." Ginny said in a falsely over-bright voice. "Harry didn't seem to have mentioned you." The woman shook her head cheerily. Ginny could see that she probably didn't have much brains. In fact, she distinctly reminded Ginny of a girl that she had went to school with named Pansy Parkison, though she was considerably prettier and nicer.

"I swear, I'm always telling him how lucky he is to have me…he just hasn't realized it yet." She laughed, tossing her long brown hair behind her. Her long, painted red nails reached for Harry's arm and entwined her hand with his. Harry looked mightily uncomfortable, and mad as she was at him, Ginny also found it very humorous to watch him in this predicament.

"Well now that we've found each other, why don't we head over to my place to get ready for the banquet dinner, sweetie?" Sophia smiled at Harry expectantly.

"Uh, sure, that sounds good. I'll meet you at the gates in a minute. Just let me say bye to my friends and I will be over there." He said. Harry still wouldn't look directly at the woman.

"Okay!" She exclaimed happily. Sophia turned to Ron and Ginny. "It was very nice to have met you both. Maybe we will see each other again sometime." She gave Harry a good-bye kiss on the cheek, then walked away, waving heartily at them as she did so. Ginny noticed that she was in a leather skirt and extremely tall high heels. _Who wears that to a fair? _Ginny wondered incredulously.

Then she guiltily remembered that she had almost considered a similar outfit for the occasion. Looking back, she was glad she had chosen to be comfortable instead. Harry shook hands with Ron, said his farewell, and then turned to Ginny.

"Look, just so you know, I didn't want you to think that I had lied to you about seeing someone."

"How do you explain that one?" Ginny asked, curious in spite of her anger.

"We went out for a long time, but then months and months ago, we broke up." Harry told her." I asked her to go to the dinner tonight, as friends, because I had no one else to bring. But I hadn't counted on you." he looked regretfully at her, then over to Sophia. And completely forgetting Ron was standing there, listening to every word he said, he kept talking.

"Trust me; I would rather it be you I was taking to the dinner tonight instead of her. And as more that friends. Maybe we can make plans for another time? And I would be honored if you came to the dinner also." Harry said unblushingly.

Ron was obviously trying hard not to listen to their conversation. Ginny wondered if it would be uncomfortable for her brother if she were to start seeing Harry again.

"I'd love to make plans for another time. And as for the banquet, I'll go if Ron goes." Ginny said uncertainly. Ron's head snapped around.

"Um, yeah, sure….We'd love to go to the dinner." Harry's face broke into a smile.

"Great! Meet me at the entrance to the stadium and I will give you your tickets to the dinner then, and we can all go in together."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said brightly. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. She gestured over towards the gates, where Sophia seemed to be growing impatient.

"You had better go." Harry's head swiveled around, looked a Sophia and turned back around. He rolled his eyes.

"She'll get over it." He gave Ginny a quick hug and Ron another handshake before turning around and slowly ambling over to where Sophia stood waiting.

"Well I don't know about you," Ginny said, turning to Ron, "but I'm all funned out. Why don't we go home and relax a little while before the dinner?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Ron said. Ginny thought she detected laughter in his voice. The both of them started walking towards the car.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Ron said sarcastically, still chortling under his breath. Ginny gave him a Look.

"What?" she said again. Ron still didn't say anything until they had climbed into the car.

"Well I was right, wasn't I? It was you he wanted to see. And he wanted you as 'more than friends'! Oho…what fun this will be!" He said, laughing.

"Oh shut up." Ginny said, although she had started laughing too. Ginny was really happy and didn't think she had felt this way in a really long time. She was still grinning, from the moment she put the engine of the car into reverse, until she got home.

**So Harry didn't lie…but this Sophia is still involved with him…..hmmmm….I wonder how mean of a person I am to not update and put off the confrontation between Sophia and Ginny….I guess it depends on how many reviews I get! Hehe. I'm so evil. I think I might join up as Voldemort's junior assistant. KIDDING!!!**

**Please review!**

LoTsA LoVe

MaYe

**Okay….I am so proud of myself…three chapters in one day. And although they have been short…they have been written. So be happy!!! Be so happy that you dance on down after reading and push the review button so the whole world (aka me) can be happy too!!! **

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmmm…..what me? And autograph? What for? Oh. Nope sorry…I didn't write Harry potter. You must be looking for J.K. Rowling. **

"So how do I look?" Ginny asked, twirling around so Ron could see her outfit.

"Lovely, Madam." He said, smiling as he spoke. Ginny caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Now she by no means considered herself vain, but she did look good tonight. She had made sure of it. When she had first purchased the floor-length, black satin, strapless dress she had thought it had been an impulse purchase and she wouldn't have anywhere to wear it for a long time. Tonight, she was glad she had thought about buying it. It went perfectly with her long red hair, which was cascading in long curls down her back like a gentle stream making a waterfall.

She hadn't used a lot of makeup, gone for the more natural effect, highlighting her cheek bones, eyes, and lips. Looking in the mirror, she felt like her reflection was another person looking back at her. Her brother had dressed up too. Ginny had gotten him one of the dress suits from a magazine shoot. Ron had even combed his hair and slicked it back with some kind of gel.

"You clean up nice big bro." Ginny said teasingly. Ron looked down in mock concern.

"What, you don't like the suit?" an evil smirk became plastered on his face. "That's okay, I'm sure it's not me Harry is going to be yearning after. At least I hope not." Ron told Ginny. She blushed.

"So are we going or what?" Ginny said, trying to change the subject.

"Ready when you are." Ron said. Ginny gave him a thumbs-up, and silently prayed that Apparating wouldn't mess her hair up too bad.

When they arrived, Harry and Sophia were already waiting at them. Harry was dressed in a very expensive looking suit and tie. Sophia was in a tight, bright red, floor length halter top that had fake diamonds sewn into the neckline. The both of them smiled when they first saw Ron and Ginny headed their direction.

For a moment, Ginny thought that Harry's eyes were literally going to pop out of his head when he saw her. He stared at her for a full minute, and probably would have gone on staring if Sophia hadn't given a little cough. Harry shook his head, and his eyes seem to come back into focus. Before he could say anything, Sophia cut in with her high pitched voice.

"Ginny, you look amazing!" she exclaimed. "I love your hair and you absolutely must tell me where you got that gorgeous dress!" she smiled approvingly and kindly at her. Ginny smiled back shyly.

"Well where is this banquet thing at?" Ron said. "We don't want to be late." Harry nodded his head, and gestured for them to follow him. He led them down a winding staircase, and then down several hallways, and kept going until they entered a festively lit banquet room. As he held open the door for each of them, he held Ginny up a moment before letting her pass.

"You look wonderful." He whispered to her. Out loud to the rest of them he said, "It shouldn't start for about twenty more minutes or so, so go ahead and get acquainted with everyone." Ginny and Ron followed Sophia and Harry around, being introduced to several different people that Ginny didn't know that she would be able to remember all of their names. All the while, Sophia was firmly attached to Harry's arm, and apparently not in any great hurry to let go.

"Ginny, Ron, I want you to meet James Heron, the best Keeper the Falcons have ever seen." Harry said, shaking a tall, blonde man's hand. The man turned to them and flashed them a dazzling smile.

"It's an honor to meet you. And any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Oh yes, do forgive me I seem to have misplaced my manners. This is my date, Jessica Teraa." The woman standing next to Heron gave a small smile and wave. Harry nodded at them before moving on to a group of people who were laughing heartily at a joke that one of the beaters had just told.

Ginny tugged on Ron's sleeve. He turned to her.

"I'm going to go to the restroom really quick, all right? Then I will come find you." Ron shrugged his shoulders, and then went with Harry to be introduced to the other team members. Once Ginny reached the restroom, however, she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hello," she said when she realized Sophia was with her. By this time they had entered the restroom. And Ginny was shocked when Sophia spoke, because it was not in her normal, flirtatious, girly manner.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but Harry's mine now. So whatever you guys had between you in school is done, finished. You seem like a smart person, so here's a clue: stay away from Harry. After tonight, I had better not hear him mention your name again. Got it?" Ginny stood stock still for a moment, but then regained her voice.

"I don't know what you mean by this." She said flatly. Sophia laughed, and when she did, it was cold and cruel, with a hint of disbelief. Ginny thought she saw the door start to open behind her, but she decided it must have been a trick her eyes played on her because it stayed stock still.

"Don't play stupid with me. I've seen the way you look at him, and I can hear it in his voice. You like each other. But I'm telling you right now, make one move for him and you are so history."

"Okay." Ginny said, smiling. Sophia looked skeptic.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Then she smirked. "Oh well. The best woman has won. I guess I'll catch you later." Then her voice returned to normal. "Thanks for listening. I knew you would understand." She smirked as she went out the door.

"Oh excuse me," Sophia said politely to someone on the other side of the door.

Ginny smirked after her….a plan already forming in her mind…..

**Okay so I am completely horrible with the cliff hangers today. But they are so fun! And they seem to produce more reviews. Okay…Oh my Gosh! Look what I just found! **

_**Dear Reader….**_

_**I have kidnapped the next chapter of the story. **_

**_And I won't be bringing it back unless I get some reviews. _**

_**So review. Because then you will get the next chapter. **_

_**And if this doesn't work, I'll kidnap the author too.**_

_**The Notorious Unidentifiable Chapter Bandit **_

**Goodness! It seems they want reviews more that I do! Please help me and review!!!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**(PS I know this is very corny…but you don't seem to respond to my other methods of obtaining reviews. So maybe this will work…er…I mean maybe the N.U.C.B wont kidnap me and will return my chapter.)**

**BuH-ByE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Combined three chapters again…hope you don't mind…**_

_**Dear Reader…**_

_**I decided that your reviews were sufficient enough for this chapter. But next time you would do better to leave more! And then I might threaten the author to write longer chapters!**_

_**The Notorious Unidentifiable Chapter Bandit**_

_**P.S. you guys should really give more reviews anyway. This author, although very talented, still works her rear end off to get stories to you guys. Give her some credit. **_

**Okay…so are you ready to find out what happens? Well if you are really sure…..okay then…just suffer with me through the disclaimer and then we can go to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I-will-make-this-quick-so-you-can-go-read-the-story! NOT-JO-IT-ALL-BELONGS-TO-HER!!! **

"Where were you?" Ron hissed as Ginny sat down. It was almost time for the banquet to start. "I got worried." Ginny looked over at Sophia, who was sitting across from her. Sophia gave her a threatening sort of smile.

"Just had to powder my nose." Ginny said, giggling. Ron grimaced. They all talked amongst themselves for a little while, and waiters and waitresses went around to all the tables, taking orders for dinner.

"What'll it be?" the witch said tiredly. Ginny figured that the girl was about fifteen or sixteen probably would have rather been doing anything else. She smiled kindly at the girl before ordering. When every one was done, the girl spoke again in a bored voice.

"Thank you, it will be out as soon as possible." Then she turned to the table beside them and began taking their requests. For the next several minutes, Sophia made no mention of their encounter in the ladies room, and was continuing to act as though everything was fine between the two of them so Ginny kept up an act too, being as cordial to Sophia as she would any normal person. And they kept acting this way until a man with a chef's hat at the back of the room said:

"Dinner is served!" in a booming voice. Every one looked very glad of this fact. Plates full of delicious smelling food floated out and set themselves down in front of their owners.

All throughout dinner Ginny avoided both Sophia and Harry's gaze although she could tell that the latter tried to catch her eye several times. Ginny was in the middle of a conversation with Ron when Harry made a gesture telling them to be quiet.

"It's about to start." He said in an explanatory voice. Ron and Ginny nodded silently at him. A little man got up and started over to a stage at the front of the room. Every one positioned themselves towards the front, and the chatter instantly stopped.

"I hope every one has enjoyed themselves tonight. Our grand food supply was made possible by Gerald's Gourmet Cooking. Thank you, it was delicious!" The man waved to several culinary people at the back of the room. They raised their hands lazily in acknowledgement. A smattering of applause went throughout the crowd.

"Secondly, I would like to thank the managers of the stadium for letting us use the banquet room tonight." There was more of an explosion of claps and applauding this time.

"And finally, I would like to thank all the team members. Even though we still have a few games left this season, which I know you will all perform spectacularly in," he paused for a moment. "Mostly because its in your contract to do so," he continued jokingly. The audience laughed.

"But so far this year you have all done wonderfully well. But as you all know, its time for us to choose for this year; we choose one player from the team that outperforms all the others. The cream of the crop, tip of the top, all around best player. And I can tell you," said the little man, "this year it wasn't easy to choose that player. But this player has proved to be exactly what we were looking for. And at this time I would like him to come forward to accept this plaque. Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled politely at every one as he went up to the stage. Ginny knew that this was perfect for her plan. Harry stepped up on the platform and looked out at everyone. The audience clapped and cheered for him.

"Thank you," he said, taking the engraved plaque into his hands. "I know it is a great honor to receive this award. And frankly I don't know how I got it after I took that spill in the match against Bulgaria." He chuckled along with some of the team members in the audience.

"But all the same. Thank you." he held up the award to more cheers and whistles from the crowd. As he left the stage and approached the table where Ron, Ginny, and Sophia were sitting, Ginny stood up, as if to greet him. When he got there, Ginny gave him a hug, and looked over his shoulder at Sophia gave her a wink. Then, in front of everyone in the crowd, Ginny kissed him.

**Haha! So what did you all think? It probably would have been better written by someone else. But you got what you got. So please reviews. I don't know how long it will be before I update again. And I need them to last me. So please, please review. Love you all!!!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**Hey…okay so what did yall think of the last chapter? Hopefully you liked it…if you didn't then your not reading this chapter anyways probably so there. Allright I think that's it. Please review!!!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**Disclaimer: said it before and I'll say it again: NOT J.K.ROWLING. I am not responsible for the death of Sirius or Dumbledore…go take it up with her. I am however the creator** **of this plot.**

Ginny heard whispers break out through the punctured silence and Sophia gave a guffaw of uncertainty. Harry broke away from her for a minute and for one heart-stopping moment thought he was going to yell at her. But then his face broke into a huge grin and he pulled her close to kiss her again. Ginny felt happiness spread through her, warming every part of her being.

Several of his teammates gave cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Several of the women in the audience gave soft "awws" of affection. Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, "I love you." She smiled and told him "I love you too."

Ginny could not believe how lucky she was getting. After all this time, when she thought that she would never be able to have Harry again, he was hers. They were together; he loved her. At that moment, that was all Ginny's world revolved around. Suddenly, they heard a chair scraping the floor and an angry retort from behind them.

"What is wrong with you? Cant you at least wait until I'm not around?" Sophia said in a tear-filled voice. The pair of them turned to face her. Though she was sobbing uncontrollably not a tear fell down her cheeks.

Ginny hated her for every moment she was tearing away from her that could have been spent back in Harry's arms. When Harry tried to speak, it was only with great difficulty that Ginny was able to keep her mouth shut.

"Sophia you knew we were only friends…" Harry began.

"Don't even start with me!" she yelled fiercely. All eyes were on Sophia now. Some people were pointing rudely and others sharing whispers behind their hands. Ginny knew Sophia loved every moment she was getting from creating that scene.

"If we were just friends, then why did you give me the impression you wanted more? Then, in front of everyone, you go after some second-hand trollop like her? It's a disgrace as it is to be thrown aside, but to the likes of her?? Where do you get off trying to pull a stunt like that?" Ginny swelled up with anger, and was about to try and defend herself, but there wasn't any need.

"Listen up lady," Harry yelled angrily, "I don't know what your issue is, but you leave Ginny out of it. I love her, more than I ever could have even liked you! We were over a long time ago; there wasn't any chance of you and me."

His yelling subsided, but the anger was still clearly showing on his face. Sophia looked momentarily stunned, but in a desperate attempt to regain her spotlight in a way that suited her, she began yelling again.

"Well you know what? I don't care anymore! And whatever we had…well don't count on getting it back after this!" Ginny laughed a silvery, tinkling laugh, and every one looked towards her.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid you sound? You aren't even making sense." She said, smiling kindly at Sophia, much like she would smile at an incompetent child who did not know what they did wrong.

"You-you…" Sophia stammered. Ginny looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"You have ruined my life!" Sophia said. "You took my boyfriend, even after I attempted to be your friend, and now look at the mess you have made!" Ginny noticed that there was a woman near them who looked skeptical at this claim. Harry had turned towards Ginny questioningly at this accusation, but before he could utter a syllable, the woman stood up.

"I hate to interrupt, but I must incline to disagree with Sophia." Sophia looked terror stricken and her tough words did not support her face, which was streaked with fear.

"You stay out of this, it's none of your business!" she snapped at the woman. However, Sophia's face had gone pale, and went even more so when the woman started speaking again.

"On the contrary, when you start yelling in a room full of people, it becomes every ones business." A few people sniggered behind Sophia's back. "And speaking of contradicting," The woman continued, as though there had been no interruption, "I happen to have overheard you and Miss Weasly's conversation in the restroom. The one where you…ah…threatened… I think would be the appropriate word here….Miss Weasly if she continued to pursue an interest in Mr. Potter." Sophia looked as though the floor she was standing on had just been yanked out from under her.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." She stuttered.

"Oh give it up already." Harry said, irritably. "Ginny, Ron, come on, let's get out of here. Bye guys," he said, waving to the rest of the crowd. A few waved back, but most of them just looked momentarily stunned and remained staring at the trio as they rose from their table. Sophia tried to follow them out the door. Harry did not attempt to speak to her again until they were out the door.

"You…both of you! I can't believe this! Come back here you conniving witch!" she yelled at Ginny.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said in disbelief, "I'm the conniving one?"

"Who just stole who's boyfriend?" Sophia said accusingly.

"It wasn't a question of 'stealing' as you put it." Ginny said reasonably. "If he would have wanted to be with you then he wouldn't have allowed me to kiss him." she finished, shrugging her shoulders uncaringly. Sophia did not seem to have a retort to this. Instead she turned to Harry.

"Darling, we can work this out can't we? This is just a minor thing, it will have blown over tomorrow and you won't even remember this little escapade." Even Ginny felt a little sorry for the woman now.

She was trying to cling on; this was a last desperate attempt to keep her relationship with Harry going. Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, wondering what he would answer. But she needn't have feared anything. Harry looked at Sophia, disbelief etched on his face.

"You really believe after that little stunt you just pulled in there, insulting Ginny and then making all of us look like idiots just now, that I would take you back?" Harry asked her sarcastically. Sophia slowly nodded her head, as though not sure she knew what else to do. "You're off your rocker." Harry told her angrily.

It took Sophia a few moments, but then she screamed, "You can't do this to me! Everyone expects our relationship! Imagine what this will do to my image! I could lose my job for this!" Real tears were now spilling down Sophia's face. Harry gave a harsh breath of laughter.

"I don't think so Sophia. Guilt isn't going to get you anywhere. And you should have thought about your so called 'reputation' before making a scene." He told her coldly. She saw she wasn't going to get anywhere dealing with them so she threw in one more jab before turning around to face Ginny. She gave her a harsh glare.

"You don't mean anything to him; it's just a flashback of your school days. And when he's done messing around with you, I'll be waiting for him to come back to me. You two just don't belong together. It won't work." She added threateningly. She shook her finger at Ginny. "You will regret this night." With that, she gave one last miserable sob and turned around and stalked off.

Ron whistled loudly. "What a night."

**Okay so now everyone knows Sophia for what she really is….and that was basically the summary of this chapter. Lol. K. please review and I promise to write more, better and longer. BuH-ByE!!!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**And we meet again! I cant believe that finally when I spend all this time writing all these chapters that my internet is down and I cant post! Well I mean, if you are reading this then I obviously did post and found another way. But whatever. Okay, BuH-ByE!!!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Daniel Radcliff? That would be a negative. Do I own a million dollars? Let me think…no. So do you really think, even though I am brilliant, that I own Harry Potter? (If you did not catch the sarcasm in that, then I recommend you try a good course of Shock Spells from St. Mungo's.)**

_A few weeks later…_

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny looked over at her boyfriend, who had a broomstick in his hand and a gloomy look playing upon the fine features of his face.

"Heather Rose, one of our Chasers, just quit. She had some stupid argument with the manager about a pay raise; said that if she didn't get one she was gone. And her contract expired a few weeks ago. Not that many people won't be glad to see the back of her, she was a real pain. But it leaves us one player short, and until we can find a replacement chaser for the time being, we can't practice." Harry sounded even more miserable than he looked. Ginny looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"If you really needed a Chaser…just temporary…I could fill in." Harry's face brightened at her words. A smile grew on his face and he spoke in a much lighter voice.

"Really, you would? How long's it been since you've been on a broom?"

"The last time you caught me riding after one of your games." Ginny said laughing. She was glad that she had seen Harry again that night.

_I mean, look at us now. The perfect happy couple. Even talking about living together. _ She thought to herself. And now she was going to get to spend an afternoon playing Quidditch too. _Could this day get any better? _

"So if we leave now, we might get there a little early and use the time for warm up practice." But then the excitement faded from his voice for a moment. "But are you sure your up to this?"

Ginny pretended to be thinking before sarcastically replying "Hmmm…let me think. That would be a…yes." She giggled. Harry broke into an uncontrollable grin again.

"Well come on then! What are you waiting for? Grab your broom and lets get going!" Ginny laughed once more and then went to get her Nimbus. They Apparated to the stadium but when they got there, it was not empty as Harry had said it would, but filled to the brim with people just as it had been the night of the game.

"Harry, what are all these people doing here?" she whispered as a tall, broad man and a even taller woman walked past, conversing in low tones and looking at Ginny and Harry suspiciously.

"Well…err….Ginny I wasn't entirely truthful to you." Harry began guiltily.

"What do you mean you weren't 'entirely truthful'?" she said, although she thought she might have an inkling of what he was talking about.

"Well what I said about Rose quitting was true, but umm…well you aren't going to be flying replacement. These are the tryouts for our new Chaser." He looked at her skeptically as though sure she would say no. And at first, that was Ginny's reaction.

"But-but…" she started stammering. " I haven't actually played in ages! I'll make a fool of myself out there!" She was almost hysterical, but not yelling, so Harry decided to try and persuade her.

"No you wont. You are one of the best fliers I have ever seen. And even if you are a little rusty, once you get back into shape, you will be fine."

"But I'm not in shape now, you know like on the day of the tryouts?" she said, sounding uncertain.

"You will be fine." He smiled at her, and she felt warmth and courage spread through her. " I know that you will be great." She nodded, signaling that she was going to go ahead and go through with his scheme.

"Okay, so lets go get you a number and some robes to try out in." They walked around the stadium and down onto the pitch were a few other players from the team, and the short man that Ginny had seen giving the speech at the banquet, were standing.

"Hey Alan, do you think we could borrow a spare set of robes and get an entrance number for my friend here. A wizard dressed in blue robes looked up from the paperwork on the desk and smiled.

"But of course. And you must be Miss Weasly, the young woman from the banquet every one was talking about. I'm Robert Alan. It's nice to meet you." Ginny blushed at the mention of the banquet, but other than that, remained quite calm, despite the million butterflies floating around in her stomach.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Alan." She said, extending a hand for him to shake, and which he took. He gave them a number, and told them there were spare robes in the changing room. Then he took leave of them, having other anxious players that wanted to try out.

Ginny changed in a small dressing room, and looked at herself in one of the mirrors. She smiled at her reflection. Ginny hadn't been dressed in Quidditch robes in a long time and it felt good. Harry nodded approvingly when she stepped out.

"See," he whispered in her ear as he helped her pin her number on her back, " you're a natural." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, told her he loved her and good luck, then went to stand with the other team members who were now on a marked off area to the far side of the field.

A booming, brisk voice spoke. Ginny looked over and saw it was coming from the short man. "Ladies and gentlemen who are interested in trying out for chaser are going to be called out by your numbers. So listen carefully for your name. Don't get in the way of the players trying out and other than that, you are free to roam around the pitch."

He told players one through three to prepare themselves. Practice Beaters, Seekers and Keepers had been hired to put the new comers to the test, and try out their flying abilities. Ginny could tell right away that she was better than at least one of them. But she didn't know about the rest of the people trying out. But she didn't think she wanted to watch. So she wandered around the stadium, talking to various witches and wizards she recognized. Finally, after what seemed and eternity to her, she heard "Numbers thirty-one through thirty four, please make your way down to the pitch." Number thirty-one…that was her. Ginny slowly ambled down to the pitch, her feet growing heavier with every step she took. Right before mounting her broom, she wondered vaguely how Harry had convinced her to do this.

But once she rose into the air, she forgot that there were hundreds of people watching her, that there were a panel of judges calculating her every move. The only thing she could think about was playing. Before she realized what had happened, a whistle was blowing, signaling the end of their trial.

She touched back down. She could remember every thing, but it was hazy to her, like a dream. But she could tell she had done well. Even from this distance, she could see a smile on Harry's face, and thought the rest of the team looked happy too, but she didn't know if that was because of her.

A few more trials were held, and Ginny watched this time. She felt that she had out flown all of the competition after her, but still had no idea how anyone before her had done, owing to the fact that she had not been paying attention to them. Before long, the little man was standing on a small stage at the end of the field. His voice again rang out as he addressed the crowd of restless people who were anxiously awaiting the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today. You all did very well, but we have narrowed it down to our top eigh ks. We will run through another series of trials and hopefully have picked a new addition to out team by late afternoon. The list of players who are currently still standing in the trials is being posted as we speak. If your name is not on the list, kindly do not return to the pitch, although you are permitted to sit in the stands and watch the other players continue their trials."

He gave a kindly smile. "And as such, I assume that you have no further interest in what I am saying, so I will bid you good bye and good luck as you leave to check the list, which is posted next to the largest stadium exit. But if your name is on the list, take a thirty minute break and then be ready to play."

He stopped speaking and it seemed like there was a stampede between men and women alike to get to the list. Ginny, however, simply waited until the crowd thinned out. Several people were angry, while others broke into sobs, and still others seemed merely nonchalant about the matter. Ginny walked up to the list, careful not to let her eyes meet it until the absolute last moment.

"Did you even need to look?" came Harry's voice from behind her. Ginny spun around and jumped for joy, positively beaming at Harry.

"I can't believe it, I did it! I made the first cut!" she screamed excitedly, pointing at her name which was second on the list.

"Oh pish-posh. You're a shoo-in for the team. They just have to go through at least two things of trials before they officially pick someone." The rest of the players seemed to share Harry's point of view, because when the trial periods came around, none of them seemed to have any force left in them. This made Ginny's heart absolutely soar, which pushed her to fly, in her opinion, even better than she had the first time.

And even when Ginny's name was announced as the new Falmouth Falcons chaser , she still couldn't believe it.

**Okay so what did you think? Please please please review!!! Thanks!!! **

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**


End file.
